Regret
by Mazarine Fennec
Summary: Oneshot Sephiroth POV, during Advent Children.... Sephiroth is reflecting on his regret as the battle with Cloud begins and ends... SephXCloud if one looks deeply into it, though it wasn't intended...


Hello Minna-san, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, I've been rather inactive as of late... As I'm sure you will see with my Confessions story. That one is on a temp hiatus, I've lost a bit of motivation for it and in that, I will postpone it while working on other matters.

This fic was actually an assignment for my Senior Writing class... We had the prompt of starting a short story with "I wish someone would have told me..."and so I got to thinking of all the little things that usually run through my mind

Yazoo: Which was easy for you, You're scatterbrained most of the time

Shut up Yazoo-- anyways, I have recently bought myself Dirge of Cerberus, and I've been playing it like crazy (fun times man) Gotta love Vinnie.. anyways.. I got to thinking about teh FFVII universe, and it hit me... What would Sephiroth be like on the inside when he was fighting Cloud? I mean, e can't all be cold exterior

Yazoo: yes he can

Shut up I said... So I decided to go after poor Sephi-poo and make him seem like the comtemplative bad guy, questioning his motives. So, the reson this seems so long winded and.. intelligent is because I cannot seeing him being anythign other than eloquant and dignified... have fun kiddies.

$&$&$&$$&$&&&$&4&$&$

I wish someone would have told me of my forthcoming. Perhaps, if things had been different, this world would have evolved into a magnificent habitat for the humanity dwelling upon it, not a semi-desolate shell of what it is worth. I wish someone would have revealed that I'd become a monster bent on destroying everything over false truths. And as my own fault, I regret not seeing my madness before it were too late. I wish I could have always remained the terrifyingly respected General that I had once been. Even now, as I equip my mental and physical self for the battle that will come sooner than later, I regret not remaining a beloved tutor to the blond before me.

I see his anguish in his eyes, and I slightly reminisce on yonder days where the blond with the impossible hair followed myself and the other individual with the slightly less impossible hair, around our normal facilities. I regret not laughing and mingling with them as I should have– surely it wouldn't have ended or began this way.

"Why... What do you want here?" he questions, and I hear the years of suffering I've caused him. I would have liked to respond that my appearance was to amend my destruction, my wrongs and my sins, that I wanted to apologize for the anguish that I wrought upon him. Though, I know well enough that an apology would hardly amend the things I have caused and done to this person... and to the planet. I regret my restraint from apology– yet, it is so very uncharacteristic of my being to apologize. Instead of the former thought, I suppressed it beneath the clouds of bad judgment and sufficed with a rather malicious grin I was known for.

"To traverse the cosmos with this planet as my vessel, just as _she_ has done long before.." I reply.

"What about the planet?!" his pitiful cries make me laugh, and I regret my absence of humanity, I would have saved me the trouble.

"Well, that all depends on you, does it not?"

I regret those words, as they were the precursor to the battle that ensued afterwards. I regret them, for they ignited both insanity and courage in the two of us. Just as well, I regret the unfortunate demise of my conscience, perhaps the so called little voices would have changed my life, keeping me from the road of immortality that I sought out. Perhaps those who think me psychotic would have changed their outlooks on me if my decisions had taken another pathway. No matter, that is neither here nor there. I only, at the current time, regret my decision to raise my weapon against the world's savior, it had reminded me of so long ago when he was merely a teenager; and I, a general.

I regret my decisions in life, my thoughts about false truths and my inability to see what was in front of me. Had I thought and researched hard enough, so much of the pain could have been prevented. I regret these decisions because they have led to nothing more than destructions, bit the thought of my destiny drowns perfect judgement, and here I stand, engaged in a foreshadowed battle where the verdict has been cast before the battle is over. I will lose, and I regret not relaxing, or caring, any sooner. I may have been able to grasp what humanity was left within me... had certain events in my existence ceased from happening. But it is too late, and every one, even myself, knows that the past can never be changed. As we fight through rubble and falling buildings, my mind is only minimally conscious on our brawl. I regret not ever thinking about taking back my actions and words. To think of it at this time, for someone as of such caliber as myself, it seems repulsive and absurd. No matter, there are far more regrets than the situations at hand.

I gazed into his eyes again and I try to repress a wave of regret that threatens to swallow my consciousness– it is unsuccessful. I regret every wound, blow and emotional dent that I have dealt the blond, who is currently glaring swords at me... That's right, be angry with me, show me your true madness... but the fact of the matter it... I cannot change anything. I have tread far to precariously beyond the boundaries of humanity, and I have, once again, come too close to my goal that I can almost feel the sweet tendrils of power that ripple around it.

And yet, here we are, battling once again for the fate of the planet and I find myself delving deeper into the sea of regrets and worries that I thought disposed of my mind long ago. As our battle rages on, my strikes become less and weaker with every parry and thrust of blade. I regret the great calamity I have become to the living and breathing world. It is immediately squashed, I am he.. The son of the great calamity, the Second Advent, I need not the thoughts of regret... yet still they come.

He is impaled now, by the end of my blade, and I regret not learning to think as normal humans should think. However, I soon realize that I am no longer human, I am much more, so close to being deity that I could laugh and rejoice like a child in a field of those disgusting flowers. We exchange banter, and he seems to use one of my own weapons against me. I regret persuading him into stubbornness those many years ago, even if the time span was shorter than I was lead to believe. That stubborn attitude will be my downfall, I am certain. I now regret the taunting words that splayed from my lips, directed at the man before me...He heeds them not, and I regret not expressing my feeling of pride towards my noncurrent protégée. I regret abandoning him to obliterate the world and it's life– it was a grave mistake, and has cost my the high price.

Out battle is drawing to a close, I am weakened, and bleeding... I regret underestimating this so called savior. You are to never under estimate an enemy.. Another grave mistake of mine. I now begin to regret my existence and the fact that I couldn't have met my creator. I would have saved the world the heart ache and trouble by killing him before he was able to produce a monster such as myself. I regret my imperfections as he has now turned our epic battle against me. I regret my lack of emotion and tears.. I have never known either before...

Pain, true pain that I have never felt... I feel it now– I am dying, he has finished me as he was said to do... he is snuffing my life's flame, and soon I shall join those dwelling in the life stream. I regret his next words for him.. The last words I would hear spoken from that mouth.

"Go back... go back where you belong... in my memories." I wish someone would have told me of my end, of the way I would perish, I did not predict this.

" I will... never be a memory." As I fade to darkness, fade into the life stream of creation and non existence, I regret the lie I h ave just spoken. I will never again return to this life as I have previously, and I regret that I shall never have that second chance.

There ya'll go, an appetizer for the new year, hope you liked it, I tried to keep them in character as much as possible..

Yazoo: R&R please, it keeps her quiet so she doesn't bother the rest of us...

:3


End file.
